Various different types of gaming devices are generally known. The primary or base games of conventional gaming devices award players for achieving winning combinations of symbols, cards, etc. In addition, certain gaming devices have secondary or bonus games associated with the primary or base game. The secondary or bonus game generally begins after the occurrence of a triggering event or predetermined condition in the primary or base game. An example of such a triggering event is the displaying of three “7” symbols on a set of reels in a slot machine game, which causes the initiation of a bonus game. In another example, such as a video poker game, the triggering event may be a card combination such as a flush or a straight.
Gaming devices generally have one primary or base game and one or more secondary or bonus games. Achieving one of the triggering events in the primary or base game generally leads to receiving a bonus award through the designated bonus game associated with the triggering event.
Other known gaming devices simultaneously display two primary or base games. The games may be played dependently or independently; however, known gaming devices do not provide a player with a secondary or bonus game based on achieving a triggering event in both primary or base games. To maintain player interest, it is desirable to provide a gaming device that provides an opportunity to win an increased amount by achieving a triggering event in the same play of at least two primary or base games in a gaming device which triggers a separate and unique secondary or bonus game or award opportunity.